Trunks' Sickness
by saiyangirl1
Summary: Trunks gets the flu and Vegeta has to take care of Trunks.
1. Ch.1 Trunks' Sickness

Trunks' Sickness  
  
5:00 AM in the morning  
"Daaaaaaaaad!!!!!!! Daaaaaaaaaad!!!!!!!", said Trunks.   
"What the hell do u want? It is 5 o'clock in the morning!!!", said Vegeta.   
"But dad I'm sick!"  
"Fine I'm coming. Bulma get up."  
"Vegeta it's only 5 o'clock in the morning.", said Bulma.  
"I know honey but Trunks is sick."  
"Trunks is what?  
"I said Trunks is sick."  
Bulma pushes Vegeta out of her way and starts running to Trunks' room yelling Trunks.  
"Honey are you okay?"  
"Yah I'm fine but my nose is stuffy and I think I'm gonna puke!"  
"It's okay honey I'll get you a bowl right now for you."  
Vegeta walks in Trunks' room.  
"Trunks are you o…"  
Trunks pukes on Vegeta.  
"Uhh sick!"  
"Bulma Trunks puked on me!"  
"Oh don't be a big baby Vegeta just go put on a new shirt."  
"Fine."  
"I'm sorry dad"  
"It's okay son just next time don't puke towards me."  
Vegeta leaves Trunks' room and goes to change his shirt.   
Bulma walks in Trunks' room.  
"Hey Trunks you feel any better since you just puked?"  
"I guess I feel a little bit better."  
"Here is some toast and orange juice to help you feel better."  
"Thanks mom"  
"Your welcome son"  
Vegeta walks back in Trunks' room.  
"Dad why are you standing far away from me?"  
"Just for safety issues son"  
"You still think I'm going to puke on you again, don't you dad?"  
"Well… of course I do that's why I'm not taking any chances"  
"Dad can you rent me a video game"  
No son you need to rest"  
"But DAAAD!!!"  
"Oh fine if it will make you not puke on me again I will do it"  
"Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"What video game do u want son?"  
"Hmm I want Grand Turismo 3, Tekken Tag, and Tony Hawk 3.  
"Can't you just pick one game?"  
"But DAAAD!!!"  
"Fine!!!,oh and would you like fries with that Prince Trunks"  
"Ok I'll take some french fries and a burger, oh and don't forget the soda."  
"Fine, anything else!!!?"  
"Umm well you can..."  
"No Trunks no more stuff."  
"But DAAAD!!!"  
"Don't you but me son!!!!"  
"Ok I'm sorry dad."  
"Hmph."  
Vegeta walks out of Trunks' room.  
"Bulma, I think our son is spoiled to much!!!"  
"And like your not spoiled Vegeta."  
"Never mind."  
"I am going to get food and video games for Trunks."  
"Ok Vegeta but while you are out can you go to Dillards and buy me nail polish, lipstaick, a new dress....  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"But Vegeta!!!"  
"No."  
"Oh fine."  
"hmph. Women"  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing, nothing."  
"Well I'm gonna leave now since your in a pissed off mood."  
"What I'm not pissed off I'm just a little upset."  
"Yah right"  
Vegeta leaves his house and heads to Block Buster.  
After a lot of traffic Vegeta finally gets to Block Buster.  
"Finally I'm here, it took me like 10 years just to get here thanks to that traffic."  
"Ok time to find video games."  
"Lets see was it Grand Turismo 3, ATV Offroad Fury, and Armored Core 2.  
"Wait that can't be right."  
"Umm maybe it was Final Fanasty X, Tony Hawk 3, and Tekken Tag..."  
"Damnit i forgot what video games Trunks wanted."  
"Well I'll just get him Grand Turismo 3, Final Fanasty X, and ATV Offroad Fury."  
Vegeta goes to the counter to rent the games.  
"Is this all you well be renting for today."  
"Yes."  
"Ok. Your total will be $20"  
"$20 just for 3 video games?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Can you check again please."  
"Ok. The total is the same sir."  
"Wait that can't be, three games are suppose to cost $15."  
"Well sir we just raised the price for video games."  
"What? This is bull shit."  
"I want a discount right now!!!"  
"Sorry sir but I can't do that"  
"You better do it because I have a sick son and because I'm in a bad mood because I didn't get any sleep!!!!"  
"Ok sir, I will give you a discount."  
"Well you should."  
"What is the total?"  
"The total is $15 sir."  
"Ok thanks."  
Vegeta leaves Block Buster and heads to In N Out Burger.   
Alright this is the end of chapter 1. I hope everyone likes my fan fic I've written. If you have any compliments about my fan fic email me at coolgabby1@cs.com. 


	2. Ch.2 Trunks' Sickness

Trunks is Sick   
Ch.2  
  
Vegeta walks into In N Out and goes to the counter to order the food.  
"Hi sir what would you like to order today."  
"Hmph, I'll order 2 French fries, 1 burger, and 2 medium sodas."  
"Okay your total will be $7.00.   
Vegeta hands the money to the lady.  
Vegeta goes to fill up his drinks.  
"Ok I'll get Trunks Dr. Pepper and I'll get Pepsi."  
Vegeta fills up the first soda for Trunks.  
"Ok now my drink."  
Vegeta then goes to fill his up, but for some reason there is no soda.  
"What the hell!!!"  
"There is no soda!!!"  
Vegeta stomps to the counter to talk to the lady there.  
"Hi again, what is the problem sir, the lady said."  
"What do you think the problem is???  
"I don't know sir."  
"Hello there is no damn soda in the machines!!!!!"  
"Well sir sometimes soda runs out, for now you can get a different soda until we get someone to fix it."  
"I don't want another soda I want Pepsi!!!"  
"Sir calm down."  
"Hmph, how long will it take before someone fixes it."  
"Umm maybe about 20 min."  
"20 min. !!!!"  
"Yes sir that is what I said"  
"Damnit everything is going wrong today!!"  
"I want to have my Pepsi right NOW!!"  
"You better get me some right now."  
"Sir I just told you it will be about 20 min."  
"I have a sick child at home and I am in a bad mood."  
"Don't mess with ME!!!"  
"Ok ok, I'll get the guy to fix it right now."  
"Well tell him he better get here in 5 min. or less because I'm really pissed off.  
"Oh don't worry it only takes 5 min. for him to get here."  
"I'll call him right now sir."  
10 min. Later….  
"Excuse me lady I thought you said that the guy was going to be here in 20 min.!!!!"  
"Well sir there is a lot of traffic on the road so…"  
"So he still should be here, hmph"   
The guy to fix the soda machine walks into In N Out and goes to the lady.  
"So what seems to be the problem."  
Vegeta walks up to the guy.  
"Well the damn soda machine isn't working."  
"Oh I'll get that working in 5 min."  
A lady calls Vegeta's number for his food.  
Vegeta walks up to the counter and gets it.  
"Done."  
"Finally, now I can get my drink."  
Vegeta gets his drink, and then leaves In N Out.  
  
I hope everyone liked my 2nd chapter I wrote. In the next chapter Vegeta heads to Dillards to get Bulma lipstick, make up, and a dress. If you have any compliments about my fan fic email me at coolgabby1@cs.com. 


End file.
